The advent of logistically complex businesses that operate fleets of vehicles to provide service to customers at varied locations, the advent of tightly scheduled services provided in-office, and the ever-increasing mobility of the populace create the need for advanced methods and systems for arranging meetings efficiently. Coordination of meetings between two or more parties has always required, at a minimum, that each party communicate his or her available times to the other. Logistics of each party's transportation to the meeting must be considered in the choice of the meeting schedule and location. Some delivery and service companies employ digital dispatch, communicating service instructions and delivery status between the vehicle and a dispatch center over a wireless digital link. Some services provide for dynamic arrangement of meeting locations using voice communications over a telephone or radio.